JP 7-266821A discloses a shock absorber mounting device that includes a spring sheet fixed to a shock absorber rod of a shock absorber, an outer tube fixed to a vehicle body, and a rubber shock absorbing member interposed between the spring sheet and the outer tube.
According to the foregoing shock absorber mounting device, the shock absorbing member elastically deforms in accordance with a load applied from the shock absorber rod, and shock and vibration applied to the shock absorber rod are suppressed from being transmitted to the vehicle body.